


[PODFIC] A Long 2-Week Flight

by miss_echidna



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_echidna/pseuds/miss_echidna
Summary: They're five days and who knows how many hours into Brian and Krejjh's reenactments of their favorite soaps, when Violet realizes that there's a pretty good chance she won't be alive a week from now. And there's one very specific thing she wants to do before then.





	[PODFIC] A Long 2-Week Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Long, 2-Week Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800784) by [acaciapines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaciapines/pseuds/acaciapines). 

> being able to read arkady being soft is a pleasure. a very big thank you to acaciapines for letting me do this

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:30:07 
  * **File type:** MP3 (70.2 MB) 

### Hosting

  * Stream and Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oyW6evLFEJawc2Fc-ZDLf8qOKFJh6QYZ/view?usp=sharing)

  



End file.
